


Наши чувства взаимны

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), midrifmonster



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Yuri Plisetsky, Gender Dysphoria briefly mentioned, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Слово «секс-игрушка» к нему не подходило. Просто оно звучало… легкомысленно. Не описывало всего. Потому что, видя и ощущая его в себе, Юра чувствовал себя как никогда уютно в собственном обнаженном теле. Член был больше чем игрушка.Или история о том, как Юра купил игрушку для взрослых, и они с Отабеком неплохо развлеклись. Весьма неплохо.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Прочее





	Наши чувства взаимны

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The Feeling's Mutual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729602) by **Faylette**

_я: [6:05]: ну так вот_

_я: [6:05]: помнишь, я недавно прибухнул и писал тебе?_

_Бека: [6:08]: Недавно, это когда ты просил меня сфоткать свою задницу и говорил, что мне нужно так вставить, чтоб даже ты прочувствовал?_

_я [6:08]: вооот…_

_я [6:08]: забавно получилось_

_я [6:09]: я вообще это не помню_

_я [6:09]: похоже, я зашел тогда на амазон_

_Бека: [6:09]: Да?_

_я [6:10]: ну и…_

_я [6:10]: теперь у меня есть нацепной член???_

_Бека [6:11]: Чудно_

_я [6:11]: дааа_

_я [6:11]: хотя, наверно, нет, а то его не к чему цеплять?.._

_Бека [6:11]: ???_

_Бека [6:12]: Подожди, это когда два в одном?_

_я [6:13]: просто_

_я [6:13]: я собираю чемодан_

_я [6:13]: ну так че, хочешь, чтоб тебя отжарили на выхах или нет?_

_Бека [6:13]: (смайлик-большой палец)_

***

Юра выставил Потю за дверь с полной миской корма — в знак самого искреннего раскаяния — и высвободил из картонно-пластиковой тюрьмы подарок себе трезвому от себя пьяного. Частично подарок был похож на очень качественный фаллоимитатор: неплохой длины и толщины, прочный, но удивительно гладкий, почти как настоящий — с венками и тщательно сформированной головкой, а цвет подходил под тон кожи (молодец, пьяный Юра). Но это было еще не все. У дилдо буквально отсутствовало начало: в основании он сужался, а не расширялся, ребристый кончик изгибался вверх и увенчивался крупной головкой в форме луковицы, напоминающей пробки, которые они с Отабеком уже опробовали. Только, ну, эта пробка предназначалась не для задницы.

И… в этом-то и была проблема. Большая проблема. Можно сказать, проблема с большой «Б» — учитывая, куда это могло зайти. 

Юра не торопился надевать или, точнее, вдевать эту штуку, потому что, когда он засовывал что-нибудь внутрь, итог был непредсказуем: от — в большинстве случаев — «ну эээ» до кошмаров наяву. Как раз-таки кошмар и случился в последний (первый и единственный) раз, когда Отабек засунул туда член. И пусть идея была целиком и полностью Юрина, пусть Отабек переспрашивал его и уверял, что Юра в любой момент может сдать назад; пусть Отабек все делал осторожно, нежно и с любовью и вел себя как бойфренд Юриной мечты; и пусть это было... неплохо, в результате Юра все равно рыдал в ванной, пока не выплакал все слезы. Пока время и тепло Отабека не расставили все по местам.

И что, пьяный Юра настолько сдурел, что все забыл и просто так выкинул деньги? Юра скривился: у него тогда вместо крови тек, видно, чистый алкоголь. Все, больше он, столько же, сколько Мила, не пьет, ей-то хоть бы хны.

И все-таки он не мог отогнать мысли о покупке, учитывая, что это было его рук дело — и неважно, в каком он был состоянии. In vino veritas — вылезло из глубин сознания, где хранились смутно знакомые латинские фразы. Он на 90% был уверен, что это переводится как «истина в вине». И пусть конкретно это дилдо он купил не под влиянием вина («Вино для алкашей-выпендрежников. А мы сегодня будем нажираться!» — Мила), может, пьяный Юра был честнее, чем был готов признаться Юра трезвый, насчет того, чтобы попробовать кое-какие штуки. Может.

Вот поэтому Юра и лежал на спине, сдернув штаны с трусами до колен, и старался найти нужный угол, а еще не впадать в крайности: не уговаривать себя и не накручивать. Он глубоко вздохнул, сказал: «Да блядь» — и протолкнул внутрь хорошо смазанную луковичку.

И у Юры появился член. Без ремней, колец, сбруи и всякого такого. Просто член.

Может, пьяный Юра действительно просек фишку.

Он подвигал ногами — член вздымался из темно-русых волос в паху, и Юра любовался им — совсем как настоящий; отмечал его легкий изгиб к животу и просто привыкал к новым ощущениям. Потом обтер измазанные в геле руки о бедро, задрал футболку к животу и приподнялся, чтобы не видеть хотя быть часть шрамов ниже груди. Они хорошо зажили за год, и он ни разу о них не пожалел, но если устроиться как надо, его тело выглядело… как ему, в общем-то, и положено было выглядеть. Как его тело.

А потом, не удержавшись, Юра вильнул бедрами и весело рассмеялся с удивительно острым наслаждением, потому что член — его член — качнулся вместе с ним.

Слово «секс-игрушка» к нему не подходило. Просто оно звучало… легкомысленно. Не описывало всего. Потому что, видя и ощущая его в себе, Юра чувствовал себя как никогда уютно в собственном обнаженном теле. Член был больше чем игрушка.

Но это отнюдь не означало, что он не собирался оторваться.

***

Юре нравилась комната Отабека: минимализм, но не до стерильности. В ней было мало барахла — в отличие от любого пространства, которое занимал сам Юра. И ему нравилась эта скромная обстановка: растения в подвесных кашпо у окна, педантично расставленные на стеллаже виниловые пластинки, рамка на прикроватной тумбочке с их общей фотографией (серьезно, это просто пиздецки мило). 

Но пока в комнате Отабека Юре больше всего нравился ее хозяин.

И после дня на ногах в Алматы на пару с вышеозначенным хозяином Юра повалился на кровать и испустил долгий, довольный вздох.

— Все, больше я с нее не слезу, — заявил он и прижал к себе подушку. — Теперь я живу тут.

Отабек усмехнулся и устроился рядом. 

— Не против, если я тоже перееду?

— Ладно, но аренду пополам, — ухмыльнулся Юра и строго добавил: — Дармоедам в мою кровать вход строго воспрещен.

— Технически это моя кро…

— Ну так что, — оборвал Юра Отабека на полуслове, произведя ловкий захват его задницы, — как вы собираетесь расплачиваться, господин Алтын?

Отабек приподнял бровь.

— Может, сначала проверишь, как у меня с деньгами?

— М-м-м, деньги — это не интересно, — протянул Юра и сжал пальцы крепче. — Между наличкой и задницей я всегда выберу задницу.

— Не очень-то этичное соглашение, — Отабек приподнялся на локте и подпер щеку ладонью. — Можно даже сказать, эксплуататорское. 

Юра уставился на него, поджав верхнюю губу, и немного помолчал. Потом сказал:

— М-да, ты подыгрываешь как-то очень странно.

На губах Отабека, наполовину скрытых ладонью, мелькнула виноватая улыбка.

— Прости. Похоже, ролевые игры — это не мое. 

— Э, нет, — возразил Юра, — вполне себе твое, просто… все свернуло не туда.

Отабек тихо засмеялся, в уголках его темных, ярких глаз собрались морщинки. Боже, он, когда смеялся, был таким красивым.

— Слишком порнушно на твой вкус?

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Юра пожал плечами и потянулся его поцеловать. 

— Тогда давай сразу перейдем к самому интересному, а?

— Не обязательно прям так сразу, — Отабек чмокнул его в кончик носа. — Можем поиграть еще.

— Ага, было бы клево, я как раз придумал, что ты заказал пиццу, хотя у тебя ни ши...

Теперь пришла очередь Отабека затыкать Юру, и да, как он этого ждал: язык во рту, ладонь на щеке, скуле, шее, а потом подушка между ними полетела в сторону, и их тела заполнили освободившееся место. Юра жадно и властно гладил Отабека по бедру, прощупывая твердые мускулы и ненавидя мешавшую прикоснуться кожей к коже ткань. Он вцепился в пуговицы на рубашке Отабека, приглашая заняться тем же; поцелуи стали более тягучими — внимание рассеялось, штаны сползли, не терпелось их скинуть. Отабек не позволил ему ни терзаться, ни целоваться дальше: он вскинул Юрины ноги себе на плечо и принялся лихорадочно стягивать узкие джинсы; в пылу он даже немного протащил его по кровати, и Юра захохотал в голос. Он вилял бедрами, пытаясь ускорить процесс, и ситуация была такой дурацкой и неэротичной, что он смеялся все сильнее.

— Я делаю что могу, — с нажимом сказал, сам смеясь, Отабек, когда у него получилось стащить джинсы ниже колен. — Правда.

— Знаю, — фыркнул Юра, — ты отлично справляешься, коть.

— Как ты вообще их носишь? На них смотреть больно.

— Бека, даже не начинай. Я знаю, тебе нравится, как они смотрятся на моей заднице.

— Мне больше нравится, как твоя задница смотрится без них.

— Видишь! Даже не отрицаешь.

Отабек наконец-то сдернул джинсы с Юриных щиколоток и потряс ими, как военным трофеем, потом откинул их в сторону и упал на Юру, ловя языком его язык и переплетаясь голыми ногами. Сквозь два слоя нижнего белья Юра чувствовал жар твердого члена Отабека, которым тот прижимался к нему ниже живота, а потом протиснулся между бедер. Отабек потерся о Юрины уже влажные трусы, и Юра выдохнул-застонал прямо в его теплый рот.

— У тебя так стоит, — бормотал Юра между поцелуями. — Тебе так сильно хочется мой член?

Отабек в ответ возбужденно качнул бедрами вперед-назад.

— Да, блядь, Юра, да.

— Достанешь его? — Юра отстранил Отабека. — Он на дне чемодана, я завернул его в то худи типа от кензо, помнишь, на котором написано…

— Кензо парлз. Помню, — кивнул Отабек. Он отполз на край кровати и принялся торопливо — с явным предвкушением — рыться в стоявшем тут же на полу Юрином чемодане. Это худи, может, и было подделкой, но красовавшийся на нем тигр был таким же классным, как оригинальный. Зарываясь глубже в чемодан, Отабек оттопырил крепкую задницу в узких черно-белых плавках. Юра прикусил губу, бесстыдно пялясь. В конце концов, сегодня этот зад предназначался только для него. 

И Юра немного расстроился, когда тот пропал из поля зрения; впрочем, вид Отабека с дилдо в одной руке и тюбиком смазки из прикроватной тумбочки в другой немедленно его взбодрил.

— Мне что-нибудь сделать? Перед тем, как ты его наденешь? — спросил Отабек, на секунду отвел взгляд и моргнул. — Вденешь?

Юра хохотнул и стащил с себя трусы. 

— Не, лучше сразу его вставить.

Отабек быстро кивнул, потом протянул дилдо и смазку. Юра сдержал слово: щедро смазал свой конец игрушки, раздвинул ноги и протолкнул ее внутрь. На мгновение у него сбилось дыхание — новое ощущение ударило по уже возбужденным нервам. Юра поджал пальцы ног. На его плечо опустилась рука; прикосновение было тяжелым, но не давящим.

— Все нормально? — спросил Отабек.

— Да, норм, — ответил Юра и, облизнув губы, приподнялся на локтях. — Зато теперь у меня каменный стояк.

Юра гордо и ни капли не смущаясь показал на свой пах. Не потому, что такое можно было не заметить, а потому, что он заслуживал особого внимания. И, поймав голодный взгляд Отабека, Юра просто расплавился.

Отабек с тем же голодом посмотрел ему в лицо:

— Можно я тебе отсосу?

Юра помедлил — вдруг ему послышалось? Он был так не уверен, что нарушил молчание словами:

— Ты… хочешь отсосать мне?

— Ага, — ответил Отабек просто, но понятнее не стало.

Юра не видел в этом смысла — ни для кого, с учетом ситуации, но меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Отабек стеснялся. Пусть Юра не понял сути просьбы, ему от нее не было ни холодно ни жарко. Так что можно было не терять время на попытки это переварить.

— Ладно, Бека. Возьми мой член в рот.

По ногам Юры пробежали мурашки. Оказалось, это… невероятно приятно — говорить такие слова. Почти так же приятно, как наблюдать предвкушение, с которым вытянулся перед ним Отабек. Он уверенно положил руки ему на бедра и поднял взгляд, чуть приоткрыв рот.

Юра оказался откровенно не готов. Он смотрел, как губы Отабека обхватывают головку члена, и в его легких закончился весь воздух, и он не мог вдохнуть, когда игрушка двинулась, и пупырышки задели клитор. Юра попытался подавить зарождающийся стон: его немного смутило, но еще больше удивило то, насколько это было хорошо.

— Не останавливайся, — попросил Юра, когда Отабек замер, прокашливаясь. — Но, может, ты еще… э-э-э… — он осекся. Слов не хватало, и он попробовал изобразить руками, в итоге показывая, как дрочит воздуху.

Отабек уловил суть.

Он взял Юрин член, насаживаясь ртом, за основание и принялся дрочить, надавливая бугорками дилдо на чувствительные складки. Трение было приятным и размеренным, и удовольствие становилось еще ярче оттого, как длинно лизал Отабек, как сверкали его темные глаза и как он постанывал от наслаждения, которое дарил другому. И даже когда Юрино тело сдалось во власть животного, чисто физического удовольствия, в его сознание все равно проникали эти крошечные детальки, и все делалось реальным и правильным. Отабек покрывал его бедра и пах быстрыми, но нежными поцелуями, не отрывая мягких, влажных губ от чувствительной Юриной кожи.

И все это время Отабек выглядел, конечно, просто сногсшибательно — и слюна на губах его нисколько не портила, совсем наоборот. 

Темп нарастал. Вспышек наслаждения уже было мало, Юра задвигал бедрами в ответ — сперва в ритме, который задал Отабек, а потом ускоряясь, чтобы бороздки на члене проезжались по его набухшему клитору быстрее. Он старался не закрывать глаза, не отрывать взгляда от роскошного зрелища: его член въезжал в рот мужчины, и тот, кажется, только этого и хотел. И Юра полностью отдался этому немыслимому возбуждению — как между ног, так и между ушей, — и понял, что вот-вот кончит, только когда перешел черту и застонал, заизвивался на простынях.

Он только что кончил от минета члену, который заказал на Amazon, и в его помутневшем от наслаждения мозгу сталкивались и взрывались «охуенно» и «какого хуя». 

Отабек осторожно отстранился, чуть пошевелив дилдо, но Юру пронзила дрожь даже от такого слабого трения.

— Тебе было хорошо? — задал Отабек этот нежный вопрос, подобающий щедрому и заботливому любовнику, который несколько испортила откровенно самодовольная мина на лице. Если бы этот человек не подарил Юре оргазм, Юра бы, возможно, счел, что по такой роже можно и получить. 

— Боже, Бека, — засмеялся он и, подавшись вперед, ухватил его за воротник рубашки. — Иди сюда, блин.  
Юра потянул Отабека на себя — не то чтобы это что-то изменило, по крайней мере, прямо. Кажется, не прошло и секунды, как губы — все такие же жадные и голодные до прикосновений — снова накрыли его рот. Юра утонул в поцелуе, нащупал край рубашки Отабека и стащил ее через голову. Тот остался в одних плавках, и, хотя они ему невероятно шли, Юра не собирался видеть их на нем ни минутой больше. Он толкнул Отабека в бок, чтобы тот перевернулся на спину и можно было сесть верхом. Было трудно не лапать голую, твердую, такую приятную на ощупь грудь, но Юра все-таки сумел передвинуть и себя, и собственные руки поближе к главному призу: он стянул с Отабека последний клочок ткани и обнажил его багровый, твердый, такой красивый член. Юра хорошенько его сжал. Лицо Отабека на мгновение расслабилось, но затем желание вернулось в полной мере. 

— Твоя очередь, — ухмыльнулся Юра, медленно лаская его член. — Чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось, Бека?

— Подготовь меня, — Отабек, глядя ему в глаза, тут же схватил тюбик со смазкой и потряс им. Юра подавил смешок.

— Ладно уж, давай наконец перейдем к делу, — поддразнил он, забрал тюбик и смазал пальцы. Положил смазку поближе, чтобы долго не искать.

Он запустил руку меж раздвинутых ног Отабека, прочертил дорожку по промежности и обвел анус. Член Отабека дернулся — Юру всегда забавляло, когда это случалось. Он ввел внутрь палец, не почувствовав физического или еще какого-нибудь сопротивления. Он так хорошо знал тело своего парня, так глубоко понимал, чего ему надо и к чему оно готово, что скоро Юра протолкнул второй палец, и дырка легко открылась под давлением. 

Одновременно Юра сжимался на своем конце игрушки: внутренние мускулы сокращались чисто от стонов Отабека. 

— У тебя дырка как у шлюхи, — заявил Юра, когда к нему вернулось спокойствие. Он протолкнул оба пальца до костяшек и развел их, впрочем, все так же аккуратно.

— Эй, — засмеялся Отабек, — я могу и обидеться.

— Боже, Бека, про тебя я ничего не говорю, — в подтверждение своих слов Юра протолкнул третий палец — с чуть большим, но все еще незначительным усилием. — Или тебе есть в чем признаться?

Отабек, расслабленно прикрыв рот ладонью, рассматривал Юру ниже пояса. На мгновение он отвел взгляд.

Юра склонил голову набок. 

— Что? 

Дразня, он согнул пальцы, так что у Отабека сорвалось дыхание. 

— У тебя есть секреты?

— Нет, просто… — начал Отабек, когда пальцы внутри него резко замерли. — Ты, пока добирался, слал мне те сообщения, и я… представлял это. — Отабек опустил глаза, потом снова поднял взгляд на Юру. — Как ты трахаешь меня.

— А?

— И я засовывал в себя пальцы, — прямолинейно добавил Отабек. — Много раз.

Юра сглотнул, к щекам прилило тепло, из-за которого, он знал, кожа ярко розовела. Но он быстро опомнился и самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

— Так не терпелось, да?

— Скорее, я хотел для тебя подготовиться, — с придыханием поправил его Отабек. — И я готов.  
Юра взял дилдо свободной рукой — за конец, предназначенный для Отабека, а то вдруг во рту он так не впечатлял своим размером. 

— Бека, точно?

Отабек моргнул.

— Я же сказал, что делал это много раз, ну?

С одной стороны, Юре хотелось порастягивать своего парня подольше, а с другой — не терпелось увидеть, как Отабек раскроется на его члене. Так что он решил взять Отабека на слово.

Но несмотря на все желание и полученное разрешение, Юра вытащил пальцы, подобрал смазку и замер. Они что-то упустили, и он не сразу сообразил, что именно.

— Э, а, у тебя ж тут есть презики, да? 

— Да, конечно, — Отабек помедлил, чуть приподняв бровь. — Нужно?

— Мне кажется, с презиком будет… реалистичнее? — неуверенно принялся объяснять Юра. — Ну… когда я представляю, как трахаю тебя членом, ну то есть членом, который член, я делаю это с презервативом. Как бы, это ж обязательно, да? Для безопасности?

Отабек кивнул, и с его лица тут же слетело всякое недоумение. 

— Хорошо. Сейчас достану. 

Он потянулся к тумбочке и не глядя полез в ящики.

Юра тут же стало неловко — из-за просьбы самой по себе и потому, что он испортил весь настрой.

— Ну или ладно. Это глупо, не надо. 

— Вовсе не глупо, — твердо возразил Отабек, доставая серебристый квадратик. И добавил мягко и тепло: — Ты хороший парень, Юра. Ответственный. Заботливый.

Юра часто задышал: эта простая, неподдельная искренность накрыла его, как мягкое полотенце только-только из сушилки. 

С вернувшейся уверенностью он взял презерватив, осторожно разорвал фольгу и раскатал его по члену, умудрившись не забыть, что надо зажать кончик. 

— Ну вот, — почти гордо сообщил он, — теперь мы готовы к безопасному сексу.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Отабек и снова улегся, закинув руку за голову и раздвинув ноги шире. — Беру.

— Что ж, хорошо, — навис над ним Юра, — потому что я припас для тебя самый безопасный секс на свете. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Юра поморщился:

— Блин, забудь, что я сказал.

— Может, и забуду, когда кончу. Честно. 

— Ну слава богу, — засмеялся Юра, примериваясь членом и надавливая головкой на дырку Отабека. Он входил в него по сантиметру, чтобы Отабек привык к его размеру. И когда член вошел до упора, стало ясно: Отабек справляется, как олимпийский чемпион. 

Юра наклонился, прижался грудью к груди. Отабек смотрел так влюбленно, что он сам влюблялся все сильнее.

— Расскажи, как тебе хочется, — промурлыкал Юра ему на ухо и быстро поцеловал в шею, под ухом. — Бека, я хочу, чтобы тебе было лучше всех...

Отабек положил руку ему на затылок и пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Начни медленно, — низко, уверенно произнес он. — Я скажу, когда можно будет отыметь меня до потери сознания.

— Звучит неплохо.

Отабек поймал его губы, и их рты слились в нежном, но отнюдь не целомудренном поцелуе. Он заскулил-застонал, когда Юра подался назад в первый раз. Юра замер и не двигался, пока Отабек не обнял его за плечи и не углубил поцелуй. Продолжай, сказал он — губами, без слов. Этот язык они понимали оба.  
Юра контролировал, замедлял каждый толчок, хотя хотелось довести Отабека до исступления. И все равно, даже в этом тихом и спокойном темпе, Отабек отзывался: дрожал и подрагивал всем своим невыносимо горячим теплом, скреб Юру по спине короткими ногтями. Пупырышки дилдо терлись о клитор, и Юра блаженно мычал в губы Отабека. Он собирался растягивать удовольствие столько, сколько будет нужно Отабеку. В конце он по-любому рехнется от удовольствия, уж в этом Юра убедится.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Юра, скользя в том же мерном ритме. — Тебе нравится мой член внутри?

— М-м, — дрожащим голосом подтвердил Отабек. — Хорошо. Ты такой большой.

Юра куснул его губы и вытащил член, оставив внутри только головку. Он старался не терять самообладания, хотя от слов Отабека чуть не умер.

— Думаю… — Отабек подождал, пока Юра не войдет в него целиком. — Да, можешь быстрее.

— Быстрее, да? Уверен, что справишься, коть? — ухмыльнулся Юра, потому что зачем нужен член, если им нельзя чуть-чуть похвастаться?

— Есть только один способ это выяснить. — Отабек подхватил себя под коленями, и его стопы оказались у Юры по бокам. Юра приподнялся на руках, и Отабек, красный от ушей до плеч, с затуманенным взглядом, сказал: — Трахни меня, Юра. Жестко.

И если когда-то Юра и собирался подколоть его, то это было давно и неправда.

Он задвигался, толкаясь всем весом и следя за реакцией Отабека: но тому, кажется, нужно было только больше, и Юра давал ему это больше. Отабек немного изменил угол наклона бедер, и стало гораздо легче вбивать его в матрас, вырывать короткие, почти беззвучные стоны. Отабек откинул голову, демонстрируя заманчиво подрагивающий кадык.

— Боже, черт, блядь… Юра, — бормотал он между толчками. Он оттягивал вниз нижнюю губу, так что рот не закрывался до конца: ему было плевать, мозг отключился от кайфа. Именно таким и хотел его видеть Юра — и влага на внутренней стороне его бедер была тому доказательством. 

Он посмотрел на твердый член Отабека, который сочился смазкой на живот и подпрыгивал в такт Юриным движениям.

— Эй, коть, — Юра перехватил Отабека под коленями, чтобы освободить ему руки. — Потрогай себя.  
Отабек, похоже, только и ждал разрешения: он тут же начал горячечно дрочить свой набухший, текущий член.

— Быстрее, Юра! — умолял он, почти захлебываясь удовольствием. — Да, да, там, вот там, ах!  
Юра яростно трахал Отабека, пока тот кончал под громкие шлепки кожи о кожу. Он зарыдал в экстазе, зажмурившись и выгнув шею с выпуклыми венками; его ноги тряслись в Юриных руках. Так и не поменяв позу, он излился прямо себе на грудь; сперма попала на руку и потекла по сокращающимся мышцам живота. А потом перед Юрой предстала еще более отрадная картина: возвращаясь в реальность, Отабек глубоко вздохнул и расплылся в абсолютно блаженной улыбке. Значит, все это было не вздором, не ерундой.

И оттого, что он испытал хотя бы часть тех же ощущений, что и Отабек, становилось только лучше. 

Но все равно он совершенно выдохся. 

— Блядь, я устал, — простонал Юра, повалился на Отабека и уткнулся в подушку, так что их головы оказались рядом. К его коже тут же прилипла сперма, но сейчас он четко определил приоритеты. Сначала отдохнуть. Остальное потом. 

Отабек лениво поцеловал его в висок и так же лениво хлопнул по спине. 

— Ты отлично справился. 

— Я был охуенен, — пробормотал Юра в подушку, сполз с Отабека и перевернулся на спину. Потом спросил почти без вопросительной интонации: — Мы все?

— Ага, — ответил Отабек. — Все.

Они, оба выдохшиеся, не торопились стирать с себя сперму, и Юра старался не отрывать спину от матраса: пресс тут же начинал болеть, как будто он качался сутки. Понятно, лучше дарить, чем принимать, но блядь, как же у него все ныло. Впрочем, этой болью он гордился — она стоила очень счастливого Отабека, который радостно утопал обмываться в душ.

Юра хорошенько потянулся, зевнул и только сейчас стянул с Самой лучшей покупки на Amazon по пьяни презерватив и, размяв запястье, пульнул его в корзинку для бумаг, забитую грязными салфетками. Затем он вытащил из себя игрушку и быстро обтер ее с мысленной пометкой нормально помыть, когда вернутся силы и энергия.

Он все еще держал дилдо в руке, когда вернулся Отабек — обнаженный, расслабленный, влажный и как всегда идеальный. Юра, которому явно не хватило, помахал членом, привлекая внимание. 

— Смотри, я трахал тебя так мощно, что он отвалился. — Юра отбросил член в сторону с видом, будто расстался с ним навсегда. — Цени. 

Ему нравилось, что рядом с Отабеком он мог болтать глупости, не чувствуя себя глупо. Нравилось, что с ним одним можно делать так много вещей и быть так много кем — с ним одним и ни с кем больше.

Отабек скрестил руки и улыбнулся уголком рта, его грудь затряслась, выдавая почти беззвучный смех. 

— Я думал, ты заметил, что я оценил. Или что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Юра глянул мимо Отабека на стеллаж, забитый чуть ли не от пола до потолка. 

— Поставь-ка для меня какую-нибудь пластинку, хипстер, а?

— Ладно, раз уж ты так вежливо просишь.

Отабек повернулся боком и принялся, прищурившись, просматривать свою коллекцию. Юра ждал и не отводил глаз от его лица, почти завороженно следя, как он отыскал ту самую идеальную пластинку, как он посветлел лицом, когда снял ее с полки, и улыбнулся, вынимая из конверта. Когда из проигрывателя потекла музыка, Отабек присоединился к Юре с таким видом, будто вернулся домой — в свой настоящий дом.

Юра не вылезал бы из этой постели никогда.


End file.
